


For King and Country

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battlefield, Choices, Death, For King and Country, Rain, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	For King and Country

“Shoot me! Go ahead, do it, you coward!” Alfred taunted Arthur, same as ever, ceaseless especially in the midst of war.

The rain poured, a curtain of typhoon that seemed to emphasise the raging emotions.

Arthur was breaking down, and Alfred nearly smirked in victory- the old bastard, of course, wouldn’t shoot him- until it seemed things wouldn’t be so simple.

Arthur straightened his back, tentative resolution in his eyes.

“I am the empire of Britannia. You are an underling. I must recognise this, and I must not continue to fail my country.”

Alfred hadn’t been prepared for this.

Arthur, somehow, had.

Alfred’s rifle was down.

Arthur’s was keenly paying attention to the exchange.

And, as an anomaly for the ages that despite all rationale- or irrationale, if you will- made sense, Arthur listened to Alfred for once.

He shot.

His shot was bracing, yet true.

Alfred would not have the last laugh, for his body was now a crumpled heap that hugged the ground, the liquid in his body rushing out to water dry ground with the rainfall.

And despite the motion of the rain and lingering gunshots around the colony of America, everything was still.

Alfred was declared dead, right there on the battlefield, and Arthur came to realise that he had extinguished a burgeoning, fiercely flickering light.

If anything, though, Arthur lived by a few of his own mottos.

One in particular stood out at the moment.

For King and Country.

It tumbled from his lips, and the regret washed away from him.

He smiled.

“For King and Country.”


End file.
